Diginin
by Metal Overlord92
Summary: Does Naruto's family even come from the shinobi Country?Let's see what happens when a ninja with a mask of stupidity show his true colors when going to Shinjuku to meet his family and becomes a tamer Keywords: Impmon Digimon Crossover Back in business!
1. Hells begining

Digi-nin

Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed demon fox named Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked a village called Konoha. The leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life to seal the demon into a new born child, hoping that the child be viewed as a hero for such a burden. Sadly, the villagers treated the boy as a scapegoat for all of their pain, anger, and fear of the demon. That boy grew up lonely. That boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was unlike common knowledge is actually high Jonin level and is still being trained and has a jutsu library of seven katon, two hyoton, three doton, ten fuuton, kage bunshin, and can take up to two tails worth of demonic chakra and an assload of weights on his arms and legs that you can consider a fatality when hit with since each were considered 525 pounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hokage tower**

**After wave Arc**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"OHAYO Oji-san!" shouted the fox boy.

"Hello naruto-kun."said the old man A.K.A. Oji-san sadly. "Eh? what's wrong Oji-san?" "Well..." began Sarutobi "we finally found your family"**_wait for iiitt! _**"NAAANNNIIIIIII?" sigh"I'm sorry naruto but they have forced me to send you."

_"I guess It's time to drop the mask eh kyubbi?"said an inwardly smirking half demon._

**"Oh wait! Wait! Lemme get the popcorn!"** And with that naruto had the comical yet cutely disturbing concept of a chibi nine tailed fox and a chibi naruto standing neck deep in a bowl of popcorn.(A\N:cute)

Known only to a select few including Naruto and a few Yamanaka who had the idea of 'checking' if he's mentally stable or not that kyubbi is actually very sexually active to the point raping poor naruto twice for mistakingly getting her hot and bothered and can be very silly.

_"Hehe! payback is a bitch."_ While grinning maniacally easily scaring the shit out of all hokages watching

from heaven and crossing Orochimaru's name off of the trophy for most creepiest evil-smile awards.

"Oh hai! Oji-san" said a still grinning Naruto walking out leaving a confused Hokage not knowing how much hell will rain from above.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Main Plaza**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Alright first order of business no more hiding behind this stupid genjutsu!" _walking out of the hokage

office dispelling the genjutsu showing a 4' 8 feet with a black tight fitting long sleeve shirt covered by a sleevess white trench coat with pockets on the chest area,black fire coming up from the bottom, black jeans, steel toed boots, and an all black electric guitar (Think oblivion from KH2 with guitar strings).But what nearly made everyone back away were the thee flaming blond tails, red slitted eyes, and red and black stripes going through his hair.

Then suddenly stopping in the middle of the road grinning and randomly shouting along with the sentence that Konoha will remember in their history book for all eternity which was consiquentially: **THE PRANKSTERS FROM HELL SAYS... THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Metal overlord92) Like it hate it?**LET ME THE FUCK KNOW!**

(Naruto)Yay I'm a total badass.

(Metal overlord 92)YOU could still be badass in the anime.

(Naruto)Really!

(Sakura and Sasuke)PFFT Yeah right!

(Metal and Naruto picks out whips)**Back! back I say! Hya! Get in that basement!**

**(Kyubbi) Read and review or I'll molest naru-chan and flames accepted! oh yeah no safety words Naru-chaaan**


	2. Guitars and apprentaces

**Diginin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha hot spring**

**The next day 3:05 A.M.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Typical day for Konohagakure and this is where we find our hero and residential 'prankster'.

"Damn Kyu-chan this is something you thought up that should be under 'sadistic chapter' in my recordbook." said our blonde ninja while switching all of Hatake Kakashi's Jounin outfits with Maito Gai's lean and green spandex jumpsuits and putting genjutsus on his book making **_Only_** Kakashi-san think that '**Man on Man Bonanza: With crossdressing action!'** is **Icha Icha Paradise** until his sharingan is activated long enough for it to be planted in his memories.

**"Heh what can I say I live for this kind of stuff" said the red haired fox woman "OOOOOOOOOhhhhhh I have an idea" "put those snapping turtles in the water of the male hotsprings." **"That's it?" said our blue eyed ninja" **"Hell no! Put a genjutsu on them and make them see hotdogs underwater" she said with a painfully creepy smile. "Now get going and shut the 'big dummi head trio' up!**

_'... did you just say big dummi heads' _**"Whoopsie!" **_'Wierdo' _**"Whatever" and with that he left leaving that strange conversation for another day.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Training ground seven**

**10:55 A.M.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking towards the rest of team seven in a very calm look that scared Sakura and confused Sasuke and Kakashi preparing for the questions then lo and behold an **_Extremely_** pissed green leotard wearing Kakashi breaks the silence.

"Naruto? what are you wearing and why do you have tails" asked Kakashi lazily though inwardly afraid of the answer. "You didn't care in wave country so you won't care now."

Of course this made Sakura livid."Shut up Naruto-baka" said sakura attempting to hit him.

Naruto thinking of a manga called FLCL grabbed his guitar swinging it in a horizontal arc blocking the fist and nearly breaking her wrist. _'oi kyuubi! you thinking what I'm thinking'_**"hehehe!you're cruel"**causing them both to simultaneusly began putting on a pair of red and black goggles causing a few raised eyebrows, grabbed his guitar and with a shout of "Fooly Cooly!" pummeled her and Sasuke into the ground then with a vicious smile on his face and a few seals dissapeared in a blast of black fire.Leaving a startled Kakashi, pissed Sakura and a T.K.O.'ed Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Training Ground ten**

**(7:00 P.M.)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_//Sigh// "_Alright here I go!"'**YIN-YANG BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"** and with that there were poofs of smoke clear to show a red haired woman in leather lowriders with flames at the bottom and a red long sleeve t-shirt with 'Kyuubi+Naruto'on it with a leather jacket over it, a black haired Naruto with a black fox tail, two black horns, and a black and purlple version of his current attire, and a white haired Naruto with white angel wings, and white and blue version of Naruto current attire.** "Let's see how much you've improved your musical skills" **_//clap!clap!clap!// _"Alright ninety-nine red balloons. . .3...2...1..."

(Yin Naruto)

You and I in a little toy shop

buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got

Set them free at the break of dawn

'Til one by one, they were gone

Back at base, bugs in the software

Flash the message, "Something's out there"

Floating in the summer sky

99 red balloons go by.

(Kyuubi)

99 red balloons floating in the summer sky

Panic bells, it's red alert

There's something here from somewhere else

The war machine, it springs to life

Opens up one eager eye

Focusing it on the sky

As 99 red balloons go by.

(Yang Naruto)

99 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet

To worry, worry, super-scurry

Call out the troops now in a hurry

This is what we've waited for

This is it boys, this is war

The president is on the line

As 99 red balloons go by.

(Yin Naruto)

99 Kriegsminister

Streichholz und Benzinkanister

Hielten sich für schlaue Leute

Witterten schon fette Beute

Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht

Mann, wer haette das gedacht

Dass es einmal soweit kommt

Wegen 99 Luftballons

(Kyuubi)

99 dreams I have had

In every one a red balloon

It's all over and I'm standin' pretty

In the dust that was a city

If I could find a souvenir

Just to prove the world was here...

And here it is, a red balloon

I think of you and let it go.

_ Gold finger-99 red balloons-I Do not own 99 red balloons _

"Oi! Naruto that was cool! Can you teach me!" said a brown haired boy with a strange helmet.

'_Damn I forgot about you' _"Sorry I can't Konohamaru." **"Yeah! So get lost shrimp"** "Who the he-...heh! not bad boss!" "W-what are you talking about?" "She's your..." with that Konohamaru holds up pinky** "Yep ya better believe it!" **"Well anyways what do you want!" "I want to go with you to Shinjuku" "..."** "..." **"give me three good reasons why I should consider this and I promise I'll take you with me" _**'You've underestimated him.'** 'What do you mean by that?' **'You'll see ' **_"Okay one:You are at least Jounin level and you can teach me, "Second:I can tell the Hokage about that fight with your team because that is the grounds for an assult"//gulp!// "Last but not least: I can say it was you who castrated Koharu!" "Well everyone's going to no-" **"Nope he made a blood clone though I am impressed he can do it. It's a jounin level procedure."** //sigh//"Alright! Alright! I heard ya so go home and pack up because now you are my new apprentice" "Yaaaaaaaay" **"GO YOU PIPSQUEAK!"** "Okay see ya!" "Hey Kyuu-chan why are you holding me down with your tails" **"I just want do it one more time in the village!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Shinobi Academy**

**(The Next day 8:35 A.M.)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we see Naruto in his signature trench coat outfit running through handseals with his new apprentise wearing an open orange button up long sleeve shirt with a blue 'Scarface' t-shirt underneath, dark blue loose fitting 'scarface' jeans, and some blue and white Addidas.

"Coool! What are we going to do now sensei" said an energetic Konohamaru."Well Konohamaru I think that your clone would like some fans riiiiiggghhht" said a certain kitsune. "I guess so hehe" "Good! Now here go **CHAKRA NO TATE" **then there was a bright flash of light when cleared shown a barrier made of pure chakra. **YIN-YANG BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"** and then there were three Narutos "Cool Naruto-sensei can teach me huh"

"Weeellll..." "pleeeeaaaaasssse" "Later,but for right now kid Kyuubi going to control your body movements using chakra okay" "sure" "Alright 3...2...1...go!

(Yang Naruto)

Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it

The number one question is how could you ignore it

We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks

With raps that got you backing this up like

Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm

Rise from the ashes of stylistic division

With these non-stop lyrics of life living

Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven

But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that

So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt

And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt

it goes

Civilians, ANBU, and the rookie nine (Minus Sasuke) began coming clearly awed that their demon/deadlast/village idiot and the honorable grandson can play like that.

(Konohamaru & Yin Naruto)

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Yang Naruto & Naruto)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

handfull of anger, held in my chest

And everything left's a waste of time

I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more

I'm riding on the back of this pressure

Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together

Because all of this stress gave me something to write on

The pain gave me something I could set my sights on

Never forget the blood sweat and tears

The uphill struggle over years the fear and

Trash talking and the people it was to

And the people that started it just like you

Various girls from 6-18 years olds began to drool and the male Inuzuka began backing up from smelling certain fluids that they recgnized in the females lower-regions.

(Yin Naruto & Konohamaru)

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Yang Naruto & Naruto)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

handfull of anger, held in my chest

Uphill struggle

Blood sweat and tears

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

Girls began getting more rowdy and ANBU became more like crowd control than shinob.

Heart full of pain, head full of stress

handfull of anger, held in my chest

Uphill struggle

Blood sweat and tears

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

Heart full of pain

(Konohamaru & Yin Naruto)

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Yang Naruto & Naruto)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

(Nobody's listening)

handfull of anger, held in my chest

(Nobody's listening)

Uphill struggle

Blood sweat and tears

(Nobody's listening)

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

(Nobody's listening)

(All four)

Coming at you from every side

Kyuubi and Naruto deciding then thought that it was time to have a good understanding of fangirls made them wink.

_ Linkin' Park-Nobodies Listening-I don't own Nododies listening _

That's all it took for the women to get free and began rushing and some decided to use multiple ninjutsu to try and break the barrier.'_Holy fuckin' shit'_ was all that the clones thought before they dispelled themselves while Naruto seeing that some of them were ravenous (and naked) decided to **Kage Shunshin** out of there and decided to let Konohamaru stay at their hidden cabin. "Alright you wont be packing so just go to sleep" "Okay. Goodnight sensei." "Goodnight gaki"_//poof// _**"Goodnight"** And they all went to sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kyu-chan)Remember to Review and vote!**

(Konohamaru)Now let's continue playing Sonic Riders

(Naruto)I got dibs on NiGHTS.

(Konohamau)Just don't get Aiai.

**(Kyuubi)Good I got Ulala.**


	3. My New teammate

**(Metal)I'll have to thank those that did Review nooowwww...**

_**//crickets chirp//**_

**(metal)Wake up!**

**(Kyuu-chan)huh_ //snort// _oh yeah Naru-chan is getting impmon instead of Kumamon.**

**(Naruto)And now the votes for other tamers**

**Ino and starmon:2**

**Choji and crabmon:0**

**Lee and Bearmon:0**

**Tenten and Kotemon:1**

**Hinata and Gatomon:3**

**Neji and Lucemon:0**

**Kiba and Gabumon:2**

**Shino and Wormmon:1**

**Shikamaru and armadillomon:1**

**Gaara and candlemon:1**

**Temari and hawkmon:2**

**Kankuro and mushroomon:0**

**(Naruto)More votes please!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day: Cabin**

**9:45 AM**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Brat" said a blond three tailed fox "Alright! Now lets rock!" and with that Naruto were off to the hokages tower .

Then swiftly they came to a stop in an alley "alright do you know the henge?" said a hopeful Naruto "yep so don't worry boss!""Phew! alright henge into Kyuu-chan." "Okay **Henge!"**_//poof// _there was a puff of smoke when cleared shown a more slightly paler Kyuubi though barely noticable.

"Alright now let's continue, shall we?"** "Alright **bo...**Naruto-er...kun" **and there off with Naruto(in fox form) attracting a few stares not only because theres a nine tailed fox running amok but because it is...**"Cool Naruto-kun hey how are you flying like** **that" **"Look

behind you!"said the blond fox and look Konohamaru did and nearly falling off seeing Naruto using his three tails as (DUN-DUN-DUN)...Propellers(Think of mile tails prower)**"WTF!" **"Were here!" when he became aware of his surroundings he was looking at a scared Hokage trying to say something to Naruto but Naruto cut him off by saying"FINE! I'll hide my tails!" "come on you two your plane is here!" but both had one thought '_Bye Jiji we'll see you soon'_ and put up there things and were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinjuku Airport**

**7:00PM**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not as soon as Naruto got off the plane he had this urge to put on some shade and flip a lighter on and off so he can annoy someone and so he did EFFECTIVELY attracting the attention of Mitsuo Yamaki who was holding a sign that said 'Uzumaki'.

Naruto and a now confused Konohamaru in towe.

"You're aniki right?"said a happy naruto "yeah" said an equally tearful blond man in a suit with a now discarded lighter now anyone who saw this scene would burst out laughing seeing a passed out Konohamaru, a warmly smiling man in a trench coat, and a hardened business man hugging him.Yes that's right THE Yamaki is HUGGING. Why is because this is the only other member of the Mitsuo family and hey even business men needs to have some family love!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shinjuku Park Area (This is taking place while Rika and Renamon are fighting Dokugumon)**

**8:07 PM**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh Christal!" Said a silver headed man "I love yo-" That was all that was said before a fireball appeared then he grabbed her and ran away sceaming with a fireball going after them.

"Stupid humans! BADABOOM!" said a purple imp standing on a bench **"Impmon"** said a deep voice "Eh? whose ther' " he said with a Brittish accent the newly dubbed Impmon who was suddenly surrounded by fog.**"Do you want to want to be strong?" **"Grrrrr I am strong!" he said turning towards the voice only to see the biggest shock of his life in the for before him was an Orochimon. **"But don't you want to digivole beca-"** "What! Well what are you waiting fo-" **"Silence! You sicken me begging for it like a spoiled vaccine type! Look //sigh// there is a human tha-" **"Nu-uh theres no way I'm teamin' up with a lowly human" **"listen go see him I promise you'll like the sqirt plus he represents what It means to be a true demon cold ,ruthless ,yet passionate to his own type , understands what It means to be shunned ,and it's either this kid who will literally fight on the battlefront and can even teach you one of these strange techniques he used or your other choice to digivolve are those spoiled monsters that may become your tamer if you don't take this opportunity**(AN:Do not fret Ai and Mako fans they still play an important role)**!"** "If I go see this are you sure I'll get strong and why are you tellin' me this!" he gotten a deep chuckle in return followed by words that touched even impmon deep inside **"Because my child don't you know who your father was? He was scorned throughout the after a certain incident his name was Malomyotismon and as a bonus you see child we virals were always scorned just because we look demonic while were the ones who protect them from F&# outside threats!" **said a pissed the F of orochimon "so let get this strait my pops is a powerhouse like ...er him? an' what the heck do you mean by protectin' 'em from threats" **"child any data type with abnormal kinds of data such as the one referred to as 'pineapple head' is considered a viral and getting something known as an 'X ANTIBODY' file we must take them to a place called 'D.S.G.' Myotismon X with the last of his strength created the 'Digital Security Guard' he also toldme to give you this" then he held out his hand and a clear orb that held a 'X' and five red orbs within.** "Thanks well I'm o-GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" when he grabbed it he felt like someone was pulling on him from all directions then as suddenly as it began the pain subsides. When he opened his eyes he had to hold back a gasp at what he saw in a near by lake because in front of him stood an Impmon with an X shaped metal mask that only covered his cheeks and his eyebrow line went up to mid-forehead, a bandanna that gained a silver 'X' and turned a pitch black that absorbed the light around it along with his gloves. But the more surprising features were his shortened toenails, his face and ears became a little more narrow, grew three inches taller, and gained a sword with a purple blade and white hilt. Impmon could only gape and have a moment of silen- "Holy S&! 'ey Oroch...i..mon? Where is d'at snake? Hmph! I guess I'll check out my tamer AN' HE BETTER BE WORTH IT!" said the now Impmon X beginning to run to where some thing inside of him told him to go which coincidentially was in the same park but in the deeper forest area where people don't usually go. To other bystanders it looked like a purple and black blur/torpedo. He finally stopped when he saw a human with fox ears and three fox tails wait wha... whatever._'hmmm this human's scent is givin' me the creeps!Wait is he havin' trouble with his middle finger because even I could if I had five oh crap I_do _ "_**KitsuneKaton: Karyū Endan!"** "Wha-" but was interrupted **_EXTREMELY_** hot white and green stream of fire and through this the Impmon X could only shout the typical response "**_WHAT THE F WAS THAT"_**

"HEY who the hell are you!" said an annoyed Naruto. Impmon X just lit up a silver badaboom and smirked and said "The coollest and strongest digimon around Impmon X" but Naruto only thought _'those digi...er'_** 'mon' **_'oh right what are they ninja or someting because he's using chakra to make that flame' ' _**Kit that shimp is that foreign connection I was saying about! In otherwords he's your partner!' **_'teammate not partners he's going to be an equal. You can see that defiant look in his eyes ' _**" so it seems but you're stronger!" **_'then I'll train him he already has the basic concept of chakra.'_ while he and Kyuubi were talking impmon was studying his tails '_hmmm the one that knows what a true demon represents like he said the squirt knows the pain of being alone and shunned it's in his eyes .' _of course being with a person as blunt as yourself can sometimes can have it's rewards like "You're my tamer" "You're my teammate" "...ey?...don't you mean partner'?" said the purple digimon "Hell no! You saw what I can do I'm not sending you out like some pet I'll fight side by side with you though I'll be teaching you some things. So teammates?" said a serious hanyou with his hand while Impmon was speechless. Now Impmon is proud to have gotten him for a ta-teammate as he summed up and solved the problem of him feeling he is like a pet and even want to be equals."'ey you got' yourself a tamer!' and with that he jumped down and grasped his hand and yelped when a kunai in Naruto's hand began to glow and when the glow died down there was a purple and white digivice in his hand and a huge sword. Even a civilian can tell that the sword was powerful.The hilt was a gold cross with jewels in it and a pitch black blade.(Hawk-eye Mihawk's sword)"Well...that was unexpected" "No kiddin' " **"No shit" **"Let's start this trainin' " "Kukukukuku! **_"WELCOME TO NARUTO'S HELL ON EARTH THRASHIN' AN' BASHIN' TRAINING CAMP!"_** and with the lightning and storm clouds around him didn't make him look cute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Metal)Vote on who gets paired with Impmon from below!**

**Renamon**

**(Female)Culumon**

**Gatomon**

**OC**

**(Naruto)That's all for now! Now back to Smash Bros. Roy you're goin' down!**

**(Metal)That's me you ass! Now get your tight wearin' ass back here!**

**(Kyu-chan)This is exactly why I got Bowser! **

**(Impmon)Marths too good to be beaten!**

**(Everyone - Impmon)Mob Marth!**

**(Impmon)NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. SOOOOo sorry!

**Metal:I am soooo sorry but due to my stupid sister my computer was broken!**

**Kyuu-chan:Oh my God your sis is a moron. I'll show them what happened!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Flashback **

**Mom:You guys exited to be going to Georgia?**

**Me and sister:Yeah!**

**Mom:Hold on a second one of the doors are open ...um Dee Dee did you close the trunk?**

**Sis:oh shit...**

**Metal/Hears clank looks behind and sees laptop get ran over by a 18 wheeler/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Flashback end**

**Metat:SOOOOOOooooooooo!I'm back in business and hopefully this time I'm here to stay. **

**I'll have the next installment typed up as soon as I get the Chance.**

**Impmon X: ...'dat's just depressin'**

**Narutomutters:...dumb $$ piece of $&#.**

**Kyu-chan:Now back to Brawl!**

**Impmon X: YO!Who da fudge has dat Retarded bipedal Weiner dog Lucario!Come here!**

**Naruto:Leave me alone Impmon with your stupid Falco and his Nazi tank!**

**Metal:Bowser you stay back! I'm warning you!I have a sword and ...I'm...not...afraid...to...use...it...RUN IT"S GIGA-BOWSER!**

**Kyu-chan: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!Don't answer your phone Medaknight! It's immigration!Run! Run! Immigra! Immigra!Corre! Get to the tunnel everybody get to the tunnel! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Naruto & Metal:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Enter RAHU!

**Metal:Since Nauto and Kyu-chan are having their daily fun /Ground shakes/ today we'll be having a few special guests put your hands together for...Metal Sonic and Mewtwo **

**Impmon:...and His mate Gardevoir,Kid Buu, and Enja!**

**Enja:Gwoooaaaaaarrrrrggghhh!**

**Kid buu:Yo!**

**Mewtwo:'Good day'**

**Metal:Now my psychiatrist said we all need to shout out our problems starting now...**

**Impmon:Now why don' I get dis message out of my system WHY DIDN'T YOU VOTE FOR WHO IS GETTIN HITCHED WIT ME!**

**Metal Sonic:Why the hell does the emeralds ALWAYS end up conveniently near sonic!**

**Mewtwo:'Who's the impudent fool who got me out of brawl!'**

**Enja:GROOMMMAWWWWAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Gardevoir!Why aren't there more Mewtwo/Gardevoir fics out there!**

**Metal: WHY DOES MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER SISTER CALL ME PANDA! **

**Kid Buu:Who came up with that piece of # tenkaichi!**

**Metal:Begin!**

* * *

**Shinjuku slums**

* * *

"Finally,I'm awake after all these millenia...but feel lighter, smaller, WTF? I'm A Chibi!" the teenager who said this was lightly tanned, had lime green hair that reminds you of plasma spiked in every direction(think of Kankuro's puppet hair), claws, shark-like teeth, lime green eyes,a height just barely taller than Naruto,a white and green jacket (like chaser from one piece accept replace the blue with green) open with a black t-shirt, white jeans,and green and white air force one's. His knuckles seemed be inside half a cannonball with his fingers coming out the other side.

_**'Scanning for nearest threat' "**_**Summon:Ultimate legs**_**"**_His eyes shone in a mysterious light before his feet were covered by what looked like a pair of rocket shoes before leaping up twenty yards in the air and rocketing off at high speed in the direction of Shinjuku Park.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

* * *

Naruto and Impmon couldn't help but stare incredulously at the so called most dangerous summons ever made..."RRRRattita!" Impmon stared in an irritated fashion at the...the rat before voicing his opinion "more like Retardetta" a strange silence filled the air. Even birds stopped chirping...then a dark forboding filled the air that made even Kyu-chan stare in horror before diving behind a tree dragging Naruto with her and wrapping her tails around him protecting him from the horror that has yet to be released but the sound were enough to make him not ask...

"What da hell are you's lookin' at?"

"HOLY!"bang

"NOT THE FACE!NOT THE FACE!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

CRACK!

"MY SPINE!"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

Kyu-chan finally spurred into action after going full fox form and after thirty righorous minutes of righorous fighting in which Naruto learned how to do 1000 years of pain with his tails, Impmon learned how to not catch a rat by it's whiskers, and Kyu-chan learned not to let a Rattita get a hold of one of her tails they... gave up and allowed him to nibble on her ear until he's satisfied!

Suddenly Kyu-chan stopped laying around before perking up her head, widening her eyes, and jumping away from where she was laying. Naruto was wondering what she was doing a second before something slammed hard into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust settled Naruto and Impmon could only stare in silent confusion while Kyu-chan stared with somewhat of a mix of shock, hope,and happiness at a green haired boy.

"RAHU!" was the only warning the mysterious boy had before a Red blur crashed into him toppling him over quickly revealing itself to be Kyu-chan straddling his chest. Looking up he nearly had a nosebleed at the sight of her chest before Kyu-chan drug him into a one-sided conversation that everyone including Impmon strained to translate which sounded something like this "OMGOMGIcan'tbelieveit'syouwherehaveyoubeenyoupsichoticrascal..."going on and on and on with no end in sight and just to make things more awkward she began to bounce on his chest excitedly causing all the males to stare at her chest.

The young male who was identified as Rahu couldn't help but shiver at the memories this position brought up and voiced it as well.

"Kyu-chan..."

The foxy lady finally stopped, stared at him in confusion, and asked "...yes?"

Rahu then said something that made Impmon and Naruto sweatdrop. "Do you remember the position I found myself in when you sprayed that aphrodesiac on me and a drunk Morrigan in an all female slumber party? "

Kyu-chan quickly tried to apologise!" Sorry!How was I supposed to know that Morrigan would rape you on the way to the kitchen?"

Rahu sighed in an irritated fashion before mentioning that she and her friends did not need to join in on the fun and that this position will not help old memories .

"Oh sorry!" She bounced off his chest and started to apologise again. But before she could Rahu shushed her before looking around. After a short while he looked up only to have a blue and grey blur slam into his face sending them both careening into the ground as a squeeky voice said "ow" the blur revealed itself to be what could only be described as a Dark version of patamon.

Rahu, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Impmon stared silently at the the grey batlike creature...before Rahu walked over and blatantly slapped the living #!+ out of it. Luckily it woke up before it could suffer another one before. It sat up with a jolt rubbing it's cheek before yawning and looking up toward the source of the slap.It's eyes narrowed and it shouted in a males voice "WHAT IN &'S NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM?" before slapping Rahu in the cheek with one of his wings.

Kyuubi instantly knew how scewed up this was gonna get and jumped behind a tree. Impmon not wanting to be a victim jumped behind a tree as well as Naruto. Meanwhile Rahu stared angrily at the ...the...piglett before punting it thru the air. It caught itself midair before diving down full speed.

"You think flying like a useless pidgeon will help you?**Summon :Ultimate Legs Summon:Satellite Pods"** Rahu shouted before his upper back and feet were engulfed in a green light. When the light cleared it shown his upper back covered in what looked like two satellites while the same shoes from earlier covered his feet. Seeing that his transformation was complete he jumped up just as the dark digimon slammed down on the ground. Before shaking the dust off it's head and flew up after the green haired teen only to stop short and stare at the satellite-like things that mysteriously appeared and were floating around the park area.

"Hmph! I can dodge these...thingy...thing...things...NO PROBLEM!" The dark furred creature shouted before flying full speed past the first sattelites...before getting blown foward by the sattelite that followed the digimon and exploded causing every sattelite to close in on his location. Which made it look like a gray pinball trapped inside a prism of explosions. Thirteen seconds later the sattelites finnally stopped attacking and the digimon came crashing down...only to land on something soft...opening one eye it looked down only to see a large patch of lime green. Feeling two hands grab onto both sides of it's small hips and lifting it and putting it face to face with Rahu.

Rahu, wondering what to do now that he blew the crap out of an adorable...thing, did the only thing he could do...ask for it's or his name if his voice was any indication.

The tiny thing replied with "Tsukaimon" before falling asleep in the comfortable and adittedly soft arms of Rahu.

Meanwhile Rahu held the digimon in his arms and looked around for Kyuubi. Seeing her peeking from behind a stump that some of his sattelite pods probably blown up. Shouting to the others that it was ok he walked over with Tsukaimon. Stopping in front of Naruto, he glared seeing Naruto point his sword at him, which quickly changed to shock when a hologram of Tsukaimon popped up on the hilt.

"Tsukaimon, a virus type rookie digimon, It's special attack is dark twister and they are extremely fast in the air."Naruto recited before looking forward and seeing Rahu stare at him in confusion before asking a question that made him facefault. "WTF's a digimon?"

Naruto deciding that it's best to get an introduction about this Rahu and to give an explanation about Digimon left for home and told him to follow.

* * *

Yamaki's Apartment

* * *

Walking in Naruto closed the door and locked it. Before walking past the...only to stop and stare in fear at something that will haunt his dreams forever.

In the kitchen was Yamaki...in nothing but an apron. And aparrantly he was...happy.Hearing a shout of fear Yamaki looked towards the doorway where he saw Naruto on the floor out cold with his little girlfriend Kyuubi, a purple imp-like creature. Looking toward Kyuubi he told her to take him upstairs. Turning to look at Impmon he asked a question that shocked Impmon to the core.

Yamaki asked "so...you are Myotismon X's son huh?" Impmon taking a step back he asked "...h-ho-" Yamaki cut him off saying "My oganization used to work side-by-side with the DSG" Impmon decided to get this question out the way was about to ask but again Yamaki beat him to the point saying "You can stay but do NOT try anything funny or else..." Impmon gave a gulp of fear before dashing to Naruto's bedroom.

Turning around he bent down to get the Meatloaf out of the oven before getting the feeling that he was being watched he looked behind him still bent over only to see a green haired teen standing in the doorway staring at his behind. Deciding to have a little fun he wiggled a little and smirked seeing his eyes follow. He pulled the meatloaf from the oven and placed it on the counter before walking over to the teen with a pan and hitting him over the head with it saying "Don't look at people like that.". Rahu deciding to play along rubbed his head with his free arm while the other held Tsukaimon said "why?" Yamaki gave an evil smirk before saying go outside and you'll see why.Following his directions he stood outside while wondering if this was such a good idea before a feminine voice that kinda sounded like Yamaki shouted "PERVERT!" turning around he saw Yamaki's door locked. Turning around he saw at least 25 women some old, some young, looking at him like a bunch of kid's looking at a pinata. The women charged full speed at him while a he TRIED to get away.

**"Summo-**" but was cut off by a wing covering his mouth which came from a miraculously awake and blushing Tsukaimon who gave him an evil smirk. Deciding it was in his own benefit he ran towards the stairs and jumped down them with the women in hot pursuit. Running all the way around to the back of the building he slammed both his fist into the ground rocketing his entire body up the building until he reached a balcony which luckily was Yamaki's while Tsukaimon continued to laugh away at his obvious irritation. While glaring at Yamaki he stomped his way past Yamaki to Naruto's room to tell about himself. Yamaki smirked before going back to the kitchen. While going back to the kitchen a sincere smile crossed his face and he thought to himself 'If it wasn't for the chosen one...I wouldn't have a great life like this. Thank You...Neo.'

* * *

**Metal:Phew! Finaly!**

**Impmon:Took ya long enough.**

**Enja:Gwwoa!**

**Metal Sonic:I need back up Metal, Mewtwo, Impmon I need backup!**

**Gardevoir:COD4 KICKS ! **

**Metal:Yep! and I even 'Borrowed' my Uncle's 360 so all of us can play online! **

**Mewtwo: WE'RE BEING OVERRUN! TIME FOR OPERATION BOOM SHOCK!**

**Gardevoir:...um boom shock?**

**Kid Buu:HOLY CRUD IS THAT GRASS OR A BUNCH OF LAND MINES? **

**Mewtwo:Metal...NOW!**

**Metal: One Salvo of rocket's comin up! **

**Gardevoir:NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kid Buu:NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Enja:GGGGWWWWWOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!**

**Metal:Vote, Read, and review!**

**Rahu:Oh and I am BI not gay and I will NOT be paired with Yamaki!**


End file.
